fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Viral Congalala
Fireblight Sleep Soiled Noxious Poison Paralysis Blastblight Defense Down |weaknesses = Fire |creator = BoredBurrito }}Viral Congalala (バイラルババコンガ, Bairaru Babakonga) is a Variant of the Congalala. Physiology The primary reason the Viral Congalala is classified as a Variant is due to the fungal growths that are found on its body. It is currently unknown the origins of these fungal growths, but many rumours have spread that it is in fact the scales of the Shagaru Magala trapped in its fur. This is inconclusive as Shagaru Magala shares a parasitic relationship similar to some fungi, but no evidence has been seen of the Viral Congalala falling to the Frenzy. Viral Congalala have grown their fur long and thick in comparison to the regular Congalala. This fur merges with the fungal growths that have formed a symbiotic relationship with it, giving its body a noticeable golden sheen. It has lost the form of its crest, now reduces to an untidy and wild mess due to years of mistreatment. Its belly is no longer as swollen or as hard, now becoming a primary weak spot that the Viral Congalala tries to hide. It is unknown what exactly has caused the Congalala to lose all interest in its image. Some theories say that the fungal growths have affected its behaviour that it no longer requires a pack, therefore not needing to establish its dominance. Others say that the long hair actually preserves the fungal growths and protects them from attacks. Behavior The Viral Congalala exhibits a noticeably smaller appetite in comparison to its brethren due to the fungal growth that feeds it energy. However when this energy is quickly expended, the ravenous Congalala hunger emerges and it eats both its and the fungi's fill in food. Even though the Viral Congalala exhibits significantly lower aggression than a normal Congalala, small animals tend to give it an extremely wide berth. Even Rathalos and Rathian have shown wariness around the Viral Congalala at first. Since this strange behaviour occurs regardless of how the Congalala appears, it becomes an easy way for Hunters to distinguish regular Congalala from recently created Viral Congalala. Abilities Normal State * Fungal Clouds: Some attacks will release clouds of the fungal growth that inhabit within the Viral Congalala. Stumbling into these will make the Hunter a prime target for the Congalala as well as inflicting a blight if it has recently eaten a mushroom. These disappear after being touched, after 30 seconds pass or the Viral Congalala leaves the area. * Infected Dung: The Viral Congalala throws dung that splats into an infectious puddle upon landing. It lasts for about 15 seconds before fading. The dung and puddle will inflict the Soiled status, or replace Soiled with the blight of whatever mushroom it ate beforehand. * Tailspin Fling: The Viral Congalala spins once. Its tail will slap Hunters into the air. * Fungal Fart: The Viral Congalala lets out a fierce fart that shoots out its golden fungal growth. The fart inflicts Soiled while the fungal clouds linger in the air, pushed away from the Congalala whenever it attacks. * Triple Swipe Charge: The Viral Congalala will swipe three times and then got on all fours to charge at a random Hunter or the Hunter that was targeted Enraged State (Additional Attacks) * Viral Coat: The Viral Congalala curls up into a ball and releases spores that cling to its fur. This gives all its physical attacks the effect of the fungal clouds. * Mushroom Cloud: The Viral Congalala sits down and releases a gigantic fart that sets down an enormous fungal cloud. This cloud will disappear after 30 seconds or if Viral Congalala leaves the area. * Lingering Burp: The Viral Congalala will grab a Hunter and exhale its stinky breath and fungi on them. * Triple Swipe Slam: The Viral Congalala will swipe three times before turning around to a random or targeted Hunter and slamming down. This sents a massive shockwave and scatters fungi, inflicting either Soiled or the mushroom blight. * Nuclear Torch: The Viral Congalala inhales the fungal cloud from the Mushroom Cloud Attack and shoots it out in a long stream while crawling backward, shaking its head from side to side. Carves Category:Monster Creation Category:Variant Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Defense Down Monster